The Byakugan Twins Of Konaha
by Zera400
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. In this story Sakura and Neji are siblings while Hinata and Sasuke are cousins. When Sakura haven't seen her best friends in years then he dies in front of her what will she do in order to feel better and how will Neji react
1. Chapter 1:Twins

chapter 1: Twins

Today was the day Sakura Hyuga becomes a a genie At the adcmany

"SAKURA hurry we up we bout to be late"

"hinata stop running we have 20 minutes we can walk" said Sakura

"NO WE MUST HURRY"Said Hinata

''Why me''Said Sakura When they got there they saw all there friends sasuke,naruto,shikamaru,kiba,ino,shino,and choji

''Hinata why are you running''Said Hinata's cousin sasuke

''I thought i was late''Said Hinata

''Your early''Said Ino

''How trouble some you ran here for no reason just to be yourself''Said Shikamaru

''Shut up''  
While everyone took there sits Iruka says the names of the people on the teams

''All right here are your teams Hinata Uchiha Kiba Izumo and Shino is team 8 Choji Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka is team 10 and Sasuke Uchiha Naruto Uzimaki and Sakura Hyuga is team 7 good job''

''Yes Sakura-Chan is on my team yes''

''Just great i'm on a team with Hyuga girl and the Dope''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE''Said Nruto and Sakura at the same time

''Hn''

''What ever''Said Sakura Soon after her place ment she want home

''Sakura your back''Said Neji He went in to hug her and she moved out the way

''OW Sakura your mean''Said Neji

''I know''

''So how was everything''

''Good''  
The quiz

''Good''

''Taijustu''

''Easy''

''You are like me in everyway i'm happy to be your nii-san''  
Sakura blushed never hearing neji talk like that she was wondering what will come next

''Well goodnight''

''Thats all you had to say no i'm proud of you no i love you no your the best little sister in the world just goodnight''

''Do you want me to say that''

''Yes Neji''

''Ok i'll do it tomorrow''

''I HATE YOU''

''I love you too goodnight''  
The next morning Sakura got up got dressed did her hair and went to the training ground to meet her new sensei when she got there sasuke and naruto were already there.

''Sakura-Chan your here i'm so happy i was telling sasuke what i was doing tomorrow and he called me a Dope than he punched me can you get him''

''Sure naruto I'll do something''

''Sasuke''

''What''

''Just don't mess with naruto today''

''I'll do what ever i wa-

''Hi sorry i was late i had got lost on the road to life''

''He was just reading and lost track of time didn't he''

''I bet he did''Said sasuke

''Now you are going to try and get these bells from me if you don't you FAIL...so good luck''  
With that kakashi poofed away leaving the team to think of a way to beat him

''Here is what we do naruto you distract him and sasuke you than send a fireball at him than if that don't work i will air plam him...give it your best shot.  
Sasuke and Naruto nodds there heads

''Okay lets work together''Said Sakura

Well that was my first chapter i hope you liked it 


	2. Chapter 3:Working together

Chapter 2:teamwork

Sasuke,Sakura,and Naruto had started getting ready to do there plan

''Alright naruto your up''Said Sakura

''Right i won't fail Sakura-Chan''Said naruto

naruto had got kakashi's attention when he took his book

''NARUTO GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW''

naruto kept running with the book when he was stopped cause a shadow clone appeared behind him while the real kakashi did his signature move

''ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH''

That was when sasuke jumped out and did a fireball jutus when the smoke cleared sasuke looked for kakashi but couldn't find untill

''Got you''

''WHAT THE WHAT IS THIS''

''WHAT SASUKE WAS PULLED UNDERGROUND''Thought Sakura

''I guess your little plan didn't work did it-

''NOW YOUR MINE''Said Sakura

kakashi was wondering where she hid she started to fight hyuga style kakashi jumped before she used her last attack

''Pretty good Sakura but not good enough''Said kakashi as he kicked her into a tree

''OWWW I-I won't lose BYAKUGAN''

Sakura ran forward about to strike kakashi when he turned and was about kick her again and she blocked the attack jumping in the air she used a move that she made up fooling around

''Ninja Art:Moon Hunter''

the moon appeared in the sky and she got light from the moon put chakra in it and shot it. kakashi had got hit.

''I did it wait a minute''

Sakura looked closer and the cloned poofed away

''it was a trap''

''That's right Sakura''Said kakashi

when she turned around she found that kakashi had Naruto and Sasuke in his hands he tied up Naruto to a post (just like in the anime) and said

''How about you all tell each other how you all got caught i'll be on my way to the road of life''Said kakashi

he opened his book and when he did he screamed

''SAMANTHA HOW COULD YOU HURT TIMMY LIKE THAT you little devil''

with that he poofed away leaving team 7 to talk about how each other got caught by kakashi

Well that was another chapter hope you like it


	3. Chapter 4:How you get caught

Chapter 3: How you get caught?

''Dope how did you get caught''Said Sasuke

''Don't rush me ok so i was about to help out Sakura-Chan when i saw the food an-

''WHAT YOU WENT FOR THE FOOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU''Said Sakura

''Sorry Sakura but i was hungry''Said Naruto

''I don't think he understand teamwork''Sakura wispaer to Sasuke

''So when i was about to eat Kakashi appeared behind and knocked me out and that is what happened''

''Ok so that explains the Dope my turn i had got out the hole and saw Sakura fighting Kakashi so i was about to help when a clone appeared in front of me and was about to knock me out than i jumped out the way and did my famous move fireball jutus when he got brhind me and knocked me out and that's what happened''Said Sasuke

''Well just got caught so nothing happened really''

''I'M HUNGRY''

''Here Naruto take my food besides we have to work as a team anyway''Said Sasuke

''Thanks Teme''

Sasuke smirked Sakura did the same and than gave Naruto her food right when he took a bit Kakashi had came out and sreamed

''YOU pass''

Sakura and Sasuke was so mad they thought they going to fail when they remembered the test was about teamwork. Sasuke annd Sakura had untied Naruto and they left mad.

''I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow''

''Ok bye Sakura-Chan let's go to my house Teme''

''Crap''

Back at Sakura's house she got back late cause she had went to Ino's house and didn't get back till 1am she was tiptoeing around to get to her room without waking up Neji but when she got there.

''Sakura''

''Neji''

''You got back late''

''I'm sorry i went to Ino's house and-

''That's ok I'm not mad i just thouht you were a intruder so i came down''

''Ohh ok''

''Well goodnight''

''THIS AGAIN YUP BYE''

So with that Neji went to his room leaving a pissed off Sakura walking to her room to go to sleep.

Well here is another chapter also a little heads up i'm skipping the zabuza mission and going to the exams so here it is


	4. Chapter 5: Part 1 and part 2

Chapter 5: Part 1 and part 2

The Exams started and everyone was cheating but Sakura couldn't help think what Sasuke saw and why he didn't tell her she didn't notice the final question when it came up she was about to raise her hand when he shouted

''You pass''

Everyone was pissed off when she left she kept looking at Sasuke and he kept looking at her Naruto had the wrong idea.

''Why is you guys looking at each other like that''

''What Naruto''

''You guys keep looking at each other like oh i get it''

''Get what Dope''

''You like each other''

''WHAT NO THAT IS NOT WAY YOU MORON''Said Sasuke and Sakura as they punched Naruto in the head.

''Alright wimps i am Anko Matahashi and i am your next challege you will go throught the forest of death and get the oppsite scroll from yours there are two scrolls the earth scroll and the heaven scroll each team will get one of the scrolls and have to get the other one get ready on your mark get set GO''

With that the teams were off Naruto and his team had went to the lake to get some water after that Naruto had left to get some fish leaveing Sasuke and Sakura to talk.

''Sasuke please tell me what did you see and why you ran away you can tell me we a team.''

''I-I saw a man with Silver hair walk into the class room and i never seen him before''

''That's it''Sakura said giggling

''Ok i guess it was silly you don't have to laugh''Said Sasuke

When they were talking and giggling a man really pale came out and shocked them.

''Who are you''Said Sakura

''I am oruchimaru and i want the Uchiha''

''If you want Sasuke your going to have to get through me first''

With that Sakura charged at the snake man while Sasuke watched. Sakura had jumped and kick the snake man blocked it and wrapped snakes around her sending her on the floor right when he was about to finsh her off Naruto jumped in the way and punched him.

''Sasuke free Sakura i'll hold him back''

Sasuke ran over and untangled the snakes but when he was done he saw Naruto knocked out and bout to fall off the 's when Sakura had threw a kunai at him (like in the anime to save him from the fall) and he was stuck to a she turned around she saw the snake man bitting Sasuke's neck she kicked the snake man in the face as Sasuke fell to the ground.

''Sasuke YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ORUCHIMARU'

''Kukukukuku i'll be seeing you''

With oruchimaru gone she put Sasuke and Naruto under a tree.

''Man this is bad i wish Neji was here''

Than out of no where three ninjas appeared trying to grab Sasuke.

''Give us the boy''

''GET LOST''Sakura screamed

She ran and punched one them in the face one came behind her.

''8 TRIGRAMS ROTATION''

Sakura had hurt all but one and he used at fire style jutus and burnt her she screamed in pain has she tried to heal her scars right when he was about to kill her Neji came and attacked him.

''Neji''Said Sakura

And than Lee had jumped out the tree to protect Sakura.

''Lee''

''Sakura I promise i'll protect you this i swear''Neji and Lee said

The team left when Neji and Lee came and when they left one of them dropped there scroll Sasuke and Naruto woke up right than and there Neji picked there Scroll and gave it to Sakura.

''Thanks Neji what about you''Said Sakura

''We have the scrolls already we were going there when we saw you fighting we came to help''

''Thanks Neji''

Sakura gave Neji a hug and told her team to go to the tower there they saw Kakashi reading his book

''Hi everyone i- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF LOOK TOTALLY BEAT UP''

''We don't want to talk about it''Said Sasuke,Naruto,and Sakura

''Well whatever lets go get ready for the third part of the exams''

Well this was a long a chapter but pretty good


	5. Chapter 6: match ups

Chapter 6:Part 3 match up

So in this Chapter Ino got a pass to move up to the next round and Sakura fought Ami also all the fights are the same the same people are in the next round and Sakura and Ino made it up there so we are on the next some of the matchs are different.

Today was the day Sakura and Neji has been training for they went to the spot to see who is paired up with who.

''Ok these are the match ups Sasuke vs Garra, Shikamaru vs Kankuro, Shino vs Neji, Sakura vs Ino, Naruto vs Temari now the first round Shikamaru vs Kankuro come to the stand.''

Shikamaru and Kankuro had started there fight Shikamaru had got in his signature pose and appeared behind kankuro than had got ready to do shadow postion jutus when Kankuro had use his puppet to lauch kunaies at him Shikamaru blocked it and appeared behind him again and did.

''Shadow postion jutus''

When Shikamaru had got him he lost all his chakra

''I quit''Said Shikamaru

''WHAT WHY WOULD YOU QUIT'' Shouted everyone

''I'm out of chakra what did you think i was going to use it all up on a useless match.''Said Shikamaru

The next match was Naruto vs Temari

''I'm not going to lost to you''Said Naruto

''Let's see what you got''Said Temari

With that the match began Naruto ran up to Temari and punched her but Temari blocked barely. Temari than had did her wind style when Naruto had jumped out the way and used his Shadow clone jutus. All the Naruto clones had charged at Temari and did Naruto Uzuamaki barage Temari tried to block it but got hit in the face than the leg. Temari had fell face first on the floor knocked out. When Naruto landed he saw her on the floor and ran to her to see if she was alright.

''Are you ok''Said Naruto

''Naruto wins''Said a chunin

''Crap are you ok answer me''Said Naruto

''YOU MORON''Said Temari as she slapped him in the face.

''YOU COULD OF KILLED ME''Screamed Temari

''But he didn't''Said her little brother Garra

''Get off the arena it's time for the next match''

''Yes Garra''Said Temari as she got up and gave Naruto a death glare saying

''I'll get you for this next time brat''

''Now for the next match will Sasuke vs Garra please come to the arena''Said the Chunin

Sasuke and Garra got there in a flash and started there fight Sasuke jumped and did fireball jutus while Garra blocked it with his sand Sasuke cursed under his breath and continued with the fight he ran up to Garra and tried to punch him it went threw the shield and hit him to the floor. Garra hit the floor and sent sand to Sasuke's feet in order to trip him but Sasuke had threw a kunai at Garra and started running towards him Garra had blocked the kunai and punched Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke got up and Sent a fireball barage at Garra he blocked it and stared at Sasuje for he was just standing there.

''What is he doing what is he planning.''Thought Garra

When he turned around he was met with a chidori in the chest panting he tried to get up but failed the chunin oberves had called out that Sasuke won with that Naruto jumped out and tried to hug Sasuke same with Ino but when they tried to hug him he put his hands up to stop him.

''Sasuke-Kun let me hug you''Said Ino

''NO''

''Fine but you'll be sorry''

Ino went back up to the upper side lines where her team was.

''Ino what are you doing up here it is your turn''Said Shikamaru

Ino looked down to see her name in the board and Sakura standing in the arena waiting for Ino.

''Oh i guess i'll go down there than''Said Ino

''Alright Sakura are you ready to lose''

'' Ha like I'm going to lose to you gaki''Said Sakura

''I'M TALLER THAN YOU''Shouted Ino

''Whatever let's go''

With that they started fighting Sakura jumped in the air to see where she should strike Ino looked up and threw a kunai at her Sakura blocked it and disappeared behind her.

''Look behind you Ino''

Ino looked to see Sakura when she triped her and judo fliped her Ino got up and charged at her than threw a paper bomb at her Sakura grabbed it and threw it back Ino jumped in the air and threw a lot of weapons like thousand with no chance of blocking or dodgeing she used a move that was sure to work.

''8 TRIGRAMS ROTATION''Sakura sreamed

When the smoke cleared Ino was surprised to see Sakura standing there about to perform a jutus Ino ran up to try to stop her but Sakura had finished her jutus and yelled.

''Ninja style:Moonblast jutus

Ino was happy to see that she dodged it in time but when she turned around Sakura was there and did 8 trigrams 64 plams and Ino was in direct contact when she got finished with her attack she was standing straight and tall.

''Ino i won''Said Sakura

Ino looked up and smiled.

''I-I guess you did but i still get Sasuke-kun''Said Ino

''Keep him i don't want him''Sakura said playing around with Ino

''Next match and final match Neji vs Shino''Said the Chunin

Neji and Shino had went to the arena getting to fight when the match began Neji went straight for the kill but Shino dodged him and sent bugs after him Neji used rotation and activated his Byakugan and lauched himself at Shino. Shino blocked his attack but didn't see the attack from behind and got hit knocking him on the floor Neji did two backflips and landed in a perfect stance.

''Are you done yet''Said Neji

''No''

With that Shino got up ready to fight again he was wobbleing around Neji took this as a chance to strike him what Neji didn't count on was that when he striked Shino explode knocking Neji on the floor when Neji got up Shino was standing before him. Neji was about to give up when he heard a voice shout to him.

''Neji is you really going to lose''

''Hm''

''YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME NEVER GIVE UP AND FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS BUT IF YOU GIVE UP HERE AND NOW YOU'LL BE A QUITER YOUR DESTINY IS TO WIN''Shouted Sakura

Neji got up and ready to fight getting the encoragement from his sister he jumped in the air threw 5 kunai at Shino than disappeared behind him and kick him in the air having get cut by the kunais than punched him to the ground before Shino landed Neji punched Shino's back as he landed Shino than fell on the floor knocked out. Everyone was in complete silence.

''I DIDN'T SAY KILL THE POOR GUY I MEANT DON'T LOSE''Shouted Sakura

''But you said-

''NO''Sakura Shouted cuting off Neji

''Man next try not to kill a man the next guy won't be so lucky''

''Sorry Sakura''Said Neji with his head down

Sakura hugged her brother and said.

''It's ok let's go home''Said Sakura walking with her brother home.

THIS IS IMPORANAT A YOU MUST KNOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

So how was it it took a long time but i got it done the next chapter comes with a twist also there be a guy yall won't know and he is Sakura's best friend next to Hinata his name is Zero


	6. Chapter 7:Why me

Chapter 7: Why me

When Neji and Sakura got home they got hungry and Neji went in the kitchen to cook him and Sakura something to eat.

''Sakura what do you want to eat'' Neji asked

''I would like some''Sakura said coming into the kitchen about to laugh at what she saw.

''What what's wrong'' Neji asked as he turned around.

Out of no where Sakura just broke out laughing she was laughing so hard she fell on the floor.

''What what is so funny''Neji asked lifting 1 eyebrow looking confused seeing his sister like that had him wonder what was so funny.

''You''Sakura said

''What''

''Neji you look like a house wife with that apron on all you need to do is let your hair, put on some lip gloss and your a house wife''

Neji couldn't help but smile seeing his sister happy like that he wished that she could be happy like that all the time.

''Anyway i would like some ramen please''Sakura said

Neji looked in the cabinents for some ramen while Sakura set up the table. After Neji had finished cooking he put the food on the plates. As soon as they finished cooking and stuff they sat down and was ready to eat than Neji started asking her questions.

''Sakura do you miss Zero''

Sakura looked at Neji than put her head back down she remembered her friend and the first time they met Sakura than sighed and answered Neji's question.

''Yeah why do you ask?''Sakura wondered

''I don't know i think i saw him as we were walking home put than again i could of just been loopy from the fight.''

''Umm yeah''

''Sakura do you see that''Said Neji as he looked out the window.

''What''

Sakura looked out the window and used her Byakugan to see.

''The sand ninjas they should be gone by now why are they still here.''Sakura said/thought

''I don't know but i want to check it out you with me?''Asked Neji has he finished his food.

''Yeah let's see what they are planning''Said Sakura

With that Neji and Sakura went to see what was going on when they got there the sand nin was about to unleash a sand wave on the leaf village.

''What do you think your doing''Said Neji

''Were going to flush the village with sand''Said Garra

''No you won't were going to stop you''Said Sakura

''Well we'll just have to see about that Temari Kankuro''

''Right''Screamed/Said Garra's sibings

Than they broke apart and Garra went ahead while Temari and kankuro stayed behind.

''Neji I'm going to go up ahead and take down Garra can you handle them''

''Yeah go I'll be there soon''Said Neji

Sakura soon left Neji to go look for Garra she was jumping on bulidings through treesbjust to find him she finally found him and picked up speed when he stopped she landed behind him to figure out why he wouuld choose this place to flush the villade with sand.

''Stop why are you doing this''Said Sakura as she was walking up to him.

''I lost my battle and i will not lose another''Said Garra turning around to face her.

''You don't have to flush my village in sand because of it''

''I will do what i think i should do and flush the village and the only i will complete that mission i have to...DEFEAT YOU''

Garra lauched at Sakura but she blocked she than ran up to him and tried to take his chakra with a move she learned last week when she saw that wasn't working she went and punched him he caught her hand with his sand and made her hand bleed letting blood out of her hand she took but her hand did 3 backflips and charged at him with the other hand when he grabbed her other hand he was about to sent a sand sword right threw her chest when a boy came out of no where and blocked Sakura from the shot. She fell to the floor and opened her eyes to see no other than Zero.

''Zero what are you doing here''Asked Sakura seeing her long lost friend who she could of swear have died

''I saw you in trouble so i came to help out are you ok?''

''Yeah''Said Sakura looking up a Zero seeing how tall he gotten

Zero started fighting Garra to save Sakura Zero threw Garra but Garra landed on his feet and charged at Zero and punched him Zero fell back but got up he than ran over to Garra to find a weak spot and ended up getting a sand sword right threw his chest sending him to the ground Sakura screamed seeing her best friend come back after so long than seeing him die right in front of her. Before he died he got hit and again and took some of Garra's chakra

Zero looked at Sakura and told her to come here.

''Sakura please beat him for me i wish i could of stayed longer and seen you more but i can't when i saw you a few minutes ago i couldn't believe that that was the same Sakura i knew back when i was a kid. You really grew up nd please avenge me.'' Zero said with his dying breath.

Sakura got up and looked at Garra and closed her eyes when she opened theme she awoke a all new Byakugan she than to Garra and punched him so hard the ground cracked as she made contact she punched him more and more in the gut seeing it was making him draw blood when she was about to kill him she was stopped by Neji. He ran up behind her grabbed her as he saw Garra's siblings take him back to sand. While they were standing there watching them Sakura looked a Zero's body and started crying when she started crying it start raining. Sakura was so happy that Neji was there to comfort her. He cuddled her in his arms Sakura was going sleepy and got up and walked up to Zero's body picked it up and buried it on konaha grave yard she ran out crying again. When she got home Neji hugged her.

''Don't worry Sakura everything is going to be alright i promise''

As he was talking Sakura had fell asleep so Neji brought her to her room put her in the bed and put the cover over her he heard a little sound come out of Sakura he smiled and went back to his room and went to sleep.

I know this chapter was so long my fingers started hurting just typeing it well i hope you liked it (REALLY)


	7. Chapter 8: We meet again

Chapter 8:We will meet again

When Neji got up he couldn't find Sakura he looked everywhere he than went outside to try and find her he looked everywhere that's when Neji saw Hinata walking out the store and ran up to her.

''Hinata have you seen Sakura i have been looking for her everywhere'' Neji asked worried about his sister

''No i haven't seen her why'' Asked Hinata starting to get worried about her best friend

''I woke up this morning to get breakfast when i didn't hear her call my name to see where i was so i went and searched for her.''

''Man we have to find her maybe we can get Naruto to help us'' Hinata said

When she called he picked right away.

''Hello what's wrong Hinata'' Asked Naruto

''Naruto it's Sakura she's gone missing'' Hinata said

Naruto and Lee came out of no where panting.

''We came as fast as we heard the news''Naruto and Lee said at the same time.

''Come on we have to go and find her now''Said Naruto and Lee said dragging Neji and Hinata with them.

With Sakura she was at the grave yard looking at Zero's grave she cried as she remembered all the good times they had together when she was done she got up and was about to leave when she ran into the sand siblings.

''WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE'' Sakura screamed wanting to kill Garra.

''We came back to finish you off.''Said Garra has he got his sand ready to fight.

Right when they were about to fight Neji and the gang had came running in.

''Sakura'' All of them screamed seeing there sister/bestfriend /little cherry bloom/crush

Sakura looked at them and smiled Neji ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly as she tried to get loss from her brother's bear hug. He than let Sakura go and yelled at her.

''SAKURA YOU MORON YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK.''Screamed Neji and Hinata as they both choked her soon they let go and looked at Garra.

''So he came back huh when will this guy give up.'' Said Neji

''You will not mock me'' Garra said growling more than talking

Garra went and attacked Sakura she blocked and went to punch him when she she did he got her hand about to draw blood but Sakura wanted him to catch her hand she put chakra in her hand in the sand and plamed him in the chest. He started coughing Temari and Kankuro ran to there brother to aid him when he was coughing Garra gave Sakura a death glare telling her to watch your back. He was mad beyond mad she than looked at him seeing he is going threw a tranformation he became the Shukkaku Sakura watched as he sent his siblings off with a strong punch. Hinata went and attacked Naruto went to attack too and they had punched him causeing him to smirk Sakura watched as he was about to hurt her friends she went towards them and used 8 trigrams rotation to defend them Lee and Neji came from behind and Neji lauched Lee at Garra and Lee kicked him in the face causeing the Shukkaku to fall back wipeing the blood from his face Sakura had a idea to beat the Shukkaku and Sakura said she was going to need help right when she was about to get hit Sasuke came out of no where and saved Sakura by grabbing her and taking her out the way. Everyone was surprised to see Sauke and Sakura needed Sakura for this plan so i came out alright.

''Alright it is teams now Naruto,Lee team 1 Hinata,Sasuke team 2 Myself and Neji is team 3 now Naruto and lee could land some painful attacks on Garra than team 2 will do there thing firgure out something and me and Neji will finish him off him with a powerful Hyuga attack than if that don't work everyone use there ulimate jutsu got it.''

Everyone nodded Naruto and Lee went and started beating up the Shukkaku Lee used leaf hurricane right to the face and Naruto used shadow clone jutsu and all the clones punched Shukkaku in the face Lee sent a signal to Sasuke and he and Hinata actived there Shringan they both jumped in the air and sent so many fireballs you would think it's the sun when the Shukkaku was distracted Sasuke signaled Sakura and her and Neji actived there Byakugan and went to finish him with 8 trigrams double the plams with them both doing it the Shukkaku looked like he was about to fall so Sakura told everyone to use there attack now Lee went 8 gates Sasuke and Hinata still had there Shiraingan out and Naruto made more clones Neji and Sakura was ready to. Sasuke and Naruto charged at him with Resaigan and Chadori that hit then Hinata sent a dragon flame jutsu reducing his size making him smaller till normal Garra the Shukkaku still had control Neji went and did his attack which was 8 trigrams desturtive plams when that was done Lee went and hit him with hidden lotos and Sakura had finished it off with a move she called.

''Ninja art: moonlight jutus''Sakura screamed as the moon appeared in the sky and the moon light than went into her plams and she lauched it at Garra looked only to see his face met with a moon light jutus.

Garra was defeated he woke up after 5 minutes witha question for Sakura he walked up to her and was about to ask her.

I know now you want to know what the question is well this was long but action packed hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 9:All you need is friends

Chapter 9: All you need is friends

Sakura looked at Garra and waited for his question she waited than he opened his mouth.

''How did you win? I mean you were put down and you still got up and kept going how did you do it?'' Asked Garra

''I have my friends i won't give up for nothing and someone taught me that'' Said Sakura she looked at Naruto than back at Garra.

''I keep going cause my friends believe in me and that is what matter and Garra it is not to late to be my friend'' Said Sakura she held out her hand for Garra to take she looked at Garra and he was blushing to have his first friend he took her hand in his and smiled Sakura smiled too. Everyone in the back was smiling and Hinata had to say something.

''Sakura and Garra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' Hinata giggled at her coment and knew it would piss off Sakura. WHen Hinata said that Sakura started blushing and she could see Garra blushing.

''Shut up Hinata'' Sakura Said has she ran after Hinata as Hinata ran away everyone joined Hinata and started running from Sakura she turned around and looked at Garra and grabbed his hand. At this action it caused them both to blush.

''Want to help me chase them'' Sakura asked as she still held Garra's hand.

''Yeah'' Garra said and they started running after them 2 hours later it was night time and everyone was going home Temari and Kankuro had found Garra and they went home Garra looked back at Sakura and ran back and hugged her. Sakura face was red and Garra had said in her ear.

''I promise i'll come and visit''

After that Sakura and Neji had went home on the way home Neji had tesned Sakura about Garra and boy was she pissed she slapped him right in the face. When Neji and her got home they went home and went to sleep. For some reason Sakura couldn't sleep so she put back on her clothes and went to the cherry blossom tree there she saw Garra looking at the moon.

''Garra'' She said to get his attention he turned around to see Sakura a smile appeared on his face.

''What you doing here'' She asked

''I sometimes come here to think what you doing here''

''This is my quiet spot i come here alot''

They noticed how pretty the moon is and looked in each other's eyes Garra put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest they looked at each other there hair was blowing in the breeze and they couldn't help but blush at each other Garra and Sakura stood there and looked at the moon.

''I finally have a friend who gets me'' They both thought

''Sakura/Garra ( they started talking at the same time)'' They said

''You first Garra'' Garra couldn't help but smile at her.

''I promise to protect you with my life'' Garra said Sakura blushed.

''I was about to say the same thing'' They smiled and looked at the moon till the sun came up

Sakura and Garra was now good friends some would even asked if they were dating she was comforable be side Garra and Garra was to.

'' I have the best friends in the world and the best brother'' Sakura thought as she was thinking of the rookie nine Hinata and Garra was her best friends and she couldn't ask for a better brother. She looked at her friends while they were walking and couldn't help but smile.

Well that was my first fanfiction hope you like it and give me some ideas on my next put it in the reviews thanks


End file.
